


芥末番茄的车

by LeftB612



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftB612/pseuds/LeftB612
Summary: 代发，作者LOFTER搜miso她说下一段还在写
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 25





	芥末番茄的车

**Author's Note:**

> 代发，作者LOFTER搜miso  
> 她说下一段还在写

老夫老妻设定【？】  
我就是单纯的想搞他俩，ooc能吃吗【所以预警】  
因为是车所以更加ooc！哈哈哈哈哈哈！【疯了】  
fell和classic都好骚啊。  
正文下面↓

“...就是这样啦fell，你要跟我一起去看吗？”

blue眨了眨眼睛。

“我？我就不了，我有点事情要干。”

“好吧...咦？我的巧克力掉哪去了...”

说着，blue弯下腰，在桌子周围找着，然后掀起桌布果然在下面找到了。

“太好啦！那我先...咦，fell？”

抬起头，fell早就不见了踪影。

“fell？”

...

“哈啊，可真的够刺激了...你说对吗，fell...？”

classic的语气听起来有些怒气。

fell无所谓的笑了笑，手指在classic的后颈上敲了敲，满意的听见了他的一声闷哼。

“别这样宝贝儿，你不也故意想让我出丑么，扯平了，恩？”

回到blue走之前——

“恩？blue来了。”

classic懒洋洋的敲了敲fell撑在他身上的胳膊，不得不说blue来的可真是时候，虽然现在classic也情动了，但他还是有能力压下去的。

“啧。”

fell站起身子，走到卧室门口的时候突然转过头，表情带了些恶意。

“blue来了也可以继续嘛。”

classic发誓他当时真的没有反应过来fell说的是什么意思。

但立刻他就知道了，因为fell把他瞬移进了茶几下面。

这个高度能干什么？

很好fell，你很会玩啊。

classic骂了一声，他能听见blue已经进来了，落座的时候blue和fell正好是面对面的。

幸好不是坐的很近。

classic松了一口气。

fell趁着和blue说话的时候微微低下头，对着桌子下面的classic露出了一个恶劣的笑容，他把脚从拖鞋里拿出来踩上classic胯间，动作粗暴的揉弄了几下，然后将自己的声音微微放大盖住了classic的喘息声。

很好啊fell...你真的可以——

classic被气笑了，却又无力反驳，手指摸向fell的腰带。

自己男朋友难得玩点什么，自己还是配合他吧。

感觉到classic解自己腰带的动作，fell脸上的笑意多了几分，把椅子拉近了一点。

掏出fell的性器，classic张嘴含住了头部，慢慢的往下吞。

看谁先露陷...！

fell聊天到一半顿了顿，手摸向桌子下面classic的头，脚趾在classic胯间摩擦了几下，感觉到classic合紧双腿的动作才停下。

好吧，现在看来这件事是停不下来了。

blue的声音从上面传了过来，这种随时可能被发现的感觉让classsic的确感觉到了紧张。

classic把fell的性器整根吞了下去，抵在喉咙的感觉着实不是怎么好，甚至连舌头都不知道该怎么活动了。

fell被这突然地一下激的抖了一下，classic无意识的吞咽动作直接让他爽翻天了。

感觉到fell的僵硬，classic低笑一声，他将fell的性器吐出来，伸出舌头舔舐着，抬头留意着fell的表情。

果然fell说话声音有细微的颤抖，一只手死死扣住椅子。

classic含住fell的性器，口腔被填满使他只能发出细微的呜咽声，而这些声音则是都被fell说话的声音盖过去了。

知道blue还没有发现桌子底下的动静，classic稍稍随意了起来，缓慢的吞吐格外折磨人，更别提classic还不时做一个深喉。

现在fell根本听不到blue在说什么，也不知道自己在回答什么，他现在满脑子的黄色想法，只想把classic弄出来把他操晕过去。

“...就是这样啦fell...”

——

“哈...只顾着自己爽还好意思说我？恩？”

classic把fell推倒在床上，隔着短裤都能感觉到fell的热度。

“当然不是了宝贝儿，好了你现在可以玩弄我了，哦对了，其实我更想看到你自己动的场面。”

“你就不怕我把你上了？”

“你不会的宝贝儿，你总是懒得做这事。”

“是啊，你说对了，我懒得做top。”

说着，classic跨坐在fell身上，将自己的短裤缓缓脱下，动作简直就像脱衣舞店的女郎。

“天哪宝贝儿，你可真辣。”

fell把手指探向classic的穴口，摸到黏腻的液体时笑了一声“讲真的宝贝儿，我可以直接进去吗，我忍不了了。”

classic无所谓的撩起衬衫，挑衅的笑了笑。

“想上就来啊。”


End file.
